


Bond, Unconditionally

by aerostrotle



Series: Bond Unconditionally [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blind Date, Cute, F/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerostrotle/pseuds/aerostrotle
Summary: Kiernan White is a normal chap living in Los Angeles during the 1950s. He is going to school and work. He meets Lauren Sinclair and her friends at a rollerblading date. He finds Lauren interesting and they both become heavily invested in each other in ways never imagined. 1950s AU. College age Lauren and Kiernan.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Bond Unconditionally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Holy Roller Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first series!!

“Oh, Kym!” 

Lauren Sinclair shook her head as she saw her friend juggle two watermelons under her scrawny arms and she carried a heavy backpack on her back. 

“Care for a slice, Lauren?”

Lauren rolled her eyes, and snatched a watermelon before Kym dropped it. She shook her head at Kym and walked alongside her. She just got out of her dormitory to go eat a snack or light lunch. She bumped into her friend Kym Ladell, a criminal justice major and watermelon fanatic. 

“Why are you so intrigued with watermelons?” Lauren stared at her quizzically at her friend and folded her arms. Personally, Lauren was not too fond of watermelons. It was sticky and sweet. It made her insides hurt sometimes.

“Because they are sweet, juicy, and yummy!” Kym flashed an attractive grin. Her bluish, raven hair sparkled in the sunlight. Ladell also had her badge on her. She was a volunteer police officer and firefighter. However, her police badge dangled on her white blouse. Lauren chuckled at her messy appearance.

Kym took out her pocket watch to read the time except it did not move and it was already cracked. So, she huffed, and hid her displeasure as she carefully put back her watch in her pocket.

“What is the time, Sinclair?” Kym’s brows twitched in curiosity. Kym had some errands to do after her shift at the police department. Lauren helped around as well since she was also training to become a detective in the police force. 

“It’s 1400. Why?” Lauren answered and looked at Kym’s face turn into a red tomato like soup she was planning to have as a snack. Lauren never saw her friend turn that color. She immediately got worried and was about to ask what was wrong but she answered.

“Ohh, William is going to be pissed.” Kym bit her lip and ran her hair nervously. She was a bit unsteady as well. Lauren did not know what made her upset.

“What?!” Lauren’s eyes bulged out. She was wondering what her boss and her best friend’s boyfriend were up to this time. Kym knew Lauren was a single pringle so she felt that this may have been a set up for her.

Kym shook her head and hurried along, “No time for explanation. Hurry!” Kym picked up her pace, and started to jog towards her apartment. Lauren lived with her on the weekends and today was a weekend for her but she had gone back on campus to study and use the study rooms at the library.

Lauren squinted her golden eyes at Kym but she followed her regardless. She sprinted past the donut shop, past the bicycle repair shop, and a small market before she halted when Kym abruptly stopped in front of their doorstep.

“Oh, you’ll be needing your pair of rollerblades!” Kym grinned and ran up the stairs before Lauren could catch up with her.

“I smell a setup. Did William help you Kym?” Lauren gritted her teeth in annoyance. She groaned and sighed as she took off her Chuck Taylors.

“LALALALLALA.” Kym yelled back as she slammed the door to her room and started the shower in her personal bathroom. She put on some loud popular music of the 50s and did not hear Lauren yell at her.

“KYM!” Lauren screamed and then grumbled as she went up the stairs to grab her things. Whatever Kym was up to, she will regret it later.

****

“Kym Ladell, if you are not ready this instant, the cab is leaving without you!” 

Lauren was dressed up to have a fun night with her stylish outfit and her pair of rollerblades on her shoulder. Her red hair was curled and she had a dark red lipstick. It was the style of the day and she loved it. Normally, she would not wear a ton of makeup but Kym insisted she should since it was an important night for her.

However, her friend was taking a long time to get ready. She was not sure why she was stalling so much. It all seemed fishy to her. All she could do is wait. So she waited on a bench outside her apartment. 

A tall, dark, and handsome man walked up to the bench where she sat and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. 

He had a bag with him that contained rollerblades. Lauren knew that something was up and she could not help but ask.

She turned to the man sitting near her and asked, “Hi, so are you waiting for a friend?”

The young man turned to her with his bluish green eyes, “Yes, I am.”

“Does look tall with blond hair and blue eyes?” Lauren asked insistently and leaned forward towards the young man.

He looked puzzled and answered, “Yes.”  
“Okay, I get what they’re doing… they ditched me here because I am your blind date. I am sorry.” Lauren sighed and fisted her hand into her skirt. Once again, Kym outdid her.

“Wait, so you’re the ‘raving beauty’ that Hawkes was talking about?” He looked at her with a concerned look. He even stood up now.

“A what?” Lauren’s eyes got wider by the minute. She had to admit he was handsome and all but she felt she was out of his league.

“Ah, those were his words. He didn’t tell me you were a redhead.” The man grinned and tilted his head towards her.

“Why the nerve,” she huffed, and picked up her things to leave, except she was delayed by a hand holding her back.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name?” He asked a bit desperately. Lauren turned back to see some blue puppy eyes staring at her.

“My name is Lauren Sinclair,” she answered and she tried pulling away but she couldn’t. He slowly let his grip lose. Eventually he just let his hand slack.

“I’m Kieran White, William’s friend,” Kieran extended his hand towards her and made a small bow.

“Hm, nice to meet you, Kieran, but if you would excuse me, I think my friend left without me…” Lauren was about to jog when Kieran halted her by stepping in front of her way.

“I am your date so let me go with you…” He said softly and smiled a cute smile at her. Lauren sighed and nodded. She let him hold her hand as they walked alongside each other. He’d glance at her and smirk. Lauren would curiously look at him. She had so many questions.

“Ask me already. I know you are dying to know why this hot mess is still single.” Kieran chuckled when Lauren made a face at his comment.

“Fine, so, why, is this handsome hunk of a man still single and walking on this face of this Earth?” Lauren winked at him and laughed as she kinda died inside.

“Well, actually, because I have been so busy that I never went out.” He answered truthfully and smiled at her as he looked ahead of them.

“You mean you've never been on a date??” Lauren was shocked. He was sure handsome and to think of it she was pretty lucky to score a date with this guy.

“Nope. You are my first,” he grinned and picked up and twirled her around. He smiled at her shock and then frustration.

“Kieran, put me down!” She laughed out of frustration but he eventually did. She smiled at him, and laughed hard, “Why?”

“I always wanted to do that to a beautiful girl on my first date,” he winked at her and held her hand. Lauren suddenly got a bit quiet but she chuckled after a while. No one called her that honestly.

“Haha, thanks, Mr. Charming,” she grinned and leaned her head against his arm as they approached the indoor rollerblading establishment. She looked for her friend and to her surprise her friend was there with Hawkes.

“Oh, I see you guys met!” Kym smiled widely as she ran up towards her.

“Thanks a lot, Kym. Who knows? He could’ve been an assassin working for this secret crime organization?” Lauren drawled and rolled her eyes at Kym’s niceness.

“Hey! I did a background check on this guy and he is THE ONE.” Kym smiled proudly and grasped William’s hand to go inside the building.

“KYM! That’s highly inappropriate!” She shrieked at her and looked mortified. Kieran was oblivious of the shenanigans because he was busy staring at a pretty redhead beside him. Lauren turned red and chuckled nervously.

“Hey--we should go in too?” She suggested and also added, “I apologize for my friend...She can be too candid sometimes.” She sighed and looked down so she would not see the cringe on his face.

“It is okay. I have friends that joke around. Who knows? I may or not be the one.” He grinned at her and took her arm to stroll towards the door of the skating place. Lauren laughed but she kept her laughs to herself. She noticed how good looking Kieran was and all. She did not realize a lot of girls were staring at him but he was only staring at her.

“Let’s go inside,” she smiled at him and motioned him to walk in front of her. He grinned and picked her up and took her inside.

“Kiernan White, put me down!!!”


	2. Upside Down Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it tbh...

Lauren and Kieran walked inside the roller skating rink. She awkwardly put on her skates and Kieran seemed to have so much ease with his skates. He held her hand as she stood awkwardly on them. At first she was like a young lamb learning how to walk on these skates.

“Oh my god, this is not working, Kieran,” she puffed a frustrated sigh as she fell once more and Kieran picked up her again and held her close. Her heart was thumping faster. She thought it was the adrenaline.

“Okay, try again and just focus straight ahead,” he said and smiled at her, “Okay, Laur, try again.” He motioned her to go right in front of him and she bit her lip, and tried again.

One, two, three, and she almost got the hang of it.

“Gahh,” she fell once again but this time Kieran caught her in his arms. He practically was on the floor with her hugging him. Some people were giggling and laughing. Some say “Cute” and all. Lauren looked helplessly at him, “KiKi, help?”

He just stared at her for a bit and took her hand, pulling her towards him. He smiled at her and gave a small kiss on her lips.

“Gladly, Laurie.”

Pet names? Really, Lauren?

She wanted to know what type of spell Kym put on her because for some reason she was fully enjoying her night with her date. She actually might be getting fond of her date. 

“Psh, never,” she said under her breath. She finally got the concept of roller skating and she began flying through the rink with her eyes closed and all. It was a beautiful moment for her. 

Until she crashed into the wall and broke her wrist.

“Ouch!” She yelled and landed face first. There was pain on her wrist and then she saw Kieran and her friends get close to her. There were a lot of people gathering around now. However, Kieran was the one who got there first and picked her up carefully.

“I think I hurt my wrist, ugh,” she groaned as Kieran examined her wrist. He stroked it softly.

“You need to see a doctor, Lauren,” Kieran said seriously and took her other hand to examine it. 

“I think that one is okay though,” she said with a whisper and then she turned her attention to the loudspeaker when the spotlight landed on her and Kieran.

“Folks, it is your daily kiss cam.”

Kieran and Lauren looked at each other unsteadily. Kieran leaned towards her and told her she did not need to do it if she did not want to. However, she did. She wanted to get full date experience. Maybe this was her last date with Kieran so why not?

“Come here, Kieran,” she motioned and waited. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing and deep. She was getting pulled by the gravitational force of attraction towards him, and he was also getting pulled. 

He kissed her first. 

She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist. They bonded well because everyone was silent and the kiss cam said, “Wow, folks! This is how one should kiss their significant other!”

She was drowning in his hold. They were definitely meant to be together in some shape or form. She leaned back. Her lips red, and her breaths hard. Her eyes dilated as dark as Kieran’s as well. He was not done kissing her though but she knew this was not the last time.

“Thank you,” She whispered as he took his hand after he helped her out of the rink. He was quiet after the kiss but he was very expressive through his touch. Whenever he touched her, her skin became hot and tingly. She was very much attracted to this mysterious stranger. He was very much into her as well.

He helped her with her shoes and once everything was done, he’d walk her home. Kym and William were going to spend more time together but Lauren needed to go home and study. Kieran was happy to oblige to walk her home.

She was in her thoughts thinking about her day when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

“Lauren, I enjoyed tonight. Thank you for being a good sport.” Kieran gently nudged her with his elbow. He grinned at her and stared at her again.

“I enjoyed it too. So, thanks too!” Lauren grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kieran responded by kissing her back on her cheek too. He was very affectionate and warm. It gave her a butterfly feeling that she did not know she had. She was going to say bye when Kieran tugged on her coat.

“Can I have your phone number?” He asked quietly and he pulled out a notepad. He had his pen ready for her phone number. Lauren of course gave it to him. He wrote it down pretty fast and smiled at her.

“I will give a ring in the morning! Good night, darling.” Kieran waved goodbye and she was left staring at him go away. She walked inside and hung her brown coat. She had a picture of them kissing, and she was happy that her first kiss was with him. She did not tell him that she was also her first date as well. She did not want him to feel uncomfortable but she was happy.

“Wow, what a night,” she whispered to herself and tucked her memories in a safe and happy place. She walked to her room, and undressed herself. She put on her nightgown and got ready for bed. She was tired and she wanted rest. However, she was feeling lonely. 

She tiptoed downstairs and called Kieran.

“Hey, would you like to come over and just relax with me?” 

Kieran did not wait another beat, “Yes, of course! I will be there in 10 minutes.”

“Okay, thank you, KiKi,” she yawned and scratched her hair. Those were going to be the longest 10 minutes of her life. However, in her satin blue nightgown she waited for Kieran and then there was a knock. 

Kieran was there with several things and flowers. He brought a bouquet of flowers for her. Lauren thought it was cute. She helped inside, and he placed his things down as he started taking off his warm outerwear to feel more comfortable inside.

He was stealing some glances at Lauren and he smirked, “Hm, I did not know you had sexy legs.”

“How---” She started but he shut up with a kiss that was curious but longing. She didn’t have words to express how happy she was. She was in a high euphoric wave. She went towards him and they explored each other’s bodies with their hands. She definitely was feeling very good.

“We better slow down a bit, Laur,” Kieran groaned as he pulled away from her. He ruffled his hair and picked up his small basket of things he had brought with him. Lauren looked inside and he had brought a variety of items. Suspiciously, there were condoms as well. Lauren colored a bit but of course he had that in mind.

“I--I think I need a step back,” she nodded and chose an innocent game to play with him. He nodded, and placed his things there. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for them to eat. She wanted to eat something because she got hungry all of a sudden. Kieran followed her and back hugged her and gave her a kiss in the crook of her neck. She enjoyed the feeling and was a bit distracted getting her items but when she finally did, she walked over to where they were.

“Okay, let’s play 20 questions with shots of wine,” she said to him as she opened a box of crackers for her to munch on.

He nodded and got a pencil and paper, and also put a record on the record player that was in the living room to play in the background, “Okay, so, what was your impression of me, Lauren?”

Lauren studied his face. He had bluish green eyes. His jaw was sharp. His hair was dark as well as curly. He looked like a model but he also had a certain charm she could not back off. She also could detect lies by reading in the words of people. 

“Hm, I thought you were handsome, and way out of my league,” she answered truthfully and wrote down a question for Kieran.

“What were you expecting out of this date?” She asked and he flinched. He colored a little bit and hesitated with his answer so he took the shot of wine to pass. Lauren rolled her eyes and waited for his turn to ask a question to her.

“Alright, would you have sex with me?” Kieran’s eyes gleamed with mischief. He laughed at Lauren’s red expression and her shocked face. Lauren did not want to answer that question so she passed with a shot of wine herself.

“First crush?” She asked after drinking her shot of wine. He waited for a little bit and then he got his stuff together.

“A girl from the 1st grade gave me a flower, a purple hyacinth, and I liked it. She was sweet. She had red hair. I do not remember her name though. She kinda looked like you…” Kieran coughed and turned very red.

“What the fuck….!?” Lauren just took a step back and then took out a photograph of her childhood self and then saw the photo of her giving a flower to a dark haired boy with blue eyes similar to Kieran’s. 

“Um, yeah, I don’t know really… She was pretty though,” Kieran said and remembered the memory fondly.

“Okay, ask me something,” Lauren said quietly and then she waited as she got another cracker.

“What do you see yourself in 5 years?” Kieran looked at her deeply and examined her from head to toe.

“Damn, I am getting all the deep questions. Anyways, I see myself as a detective working for the police department. I really want this position. I do not care what others think of me.”

Lauren thought about how her mother objected to her trying to become a police officer/detective. She argued the woman needed to stay at home or become a secretary. She hated service work. Women were degraded to this type of work while the men worked in other positions women were capable of doing.

“Ah, independent feminist I see. I like that,” Kieran smiled at her. He then wrote another question down for her to ask next after she asked him a question. She pondered a bit but she came up with a good one.

“Do you see yourself getting married? And if so, to whom?” She asked and smirked at him. His face turned pale for a bit and he got tempted to take the shot. However, he passed the shot and decided to answer.

“Yes, I do. I see myself married to a redhead with lots of kids and animals,” he coughed and Lauren threw a pillow at him.

“You are lying,” she laughed and he pulled the pillow out of her hand. He leaned towards her, and took her in his arms. 

“No, I am not. I could really see myself marrying a certain redhead with golden eyes and having children who look like her or me,” he smiled softly and kissed her nose. She closed her eyes happily, and leaned against his embrace. She was tired and a tinsy bit drunk. Her eyes were so heavy that she did not notice herself falling asleep in Kieran’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I was missing the guy I am kinda dating so yeah cheers to another chapter tbh.


	3. The Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with the boy I am seeing so there's a lot of smooches here. Uwu.

The sunlight streamed through the sky blue curtains. Lauren was very cozy in her bed. She did not remember what had happened last night and hoped that she did not make a scene or anything. That is when she felt an arm around her waist. She froze. She looked at herself and she was thankfully still in pjs. So, no, she was not very reckless but she did invite a handsome stranger to her place and he decided to stay.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. How could she do this? Her mother would kill and send her to Purgatory.

“Morning, Foxie,” a sleepy Kieran said as he kissed the back of her neck. She did not know what to say to him. However, a sleepy Kieran was a sexy Kieran Lauren would ever have close encounters with.

“Morning?” Lauren was still confused as to what happened last night. She was very concerned she did have unprotected sex.

“Quit worrying, Laurie. I just slept here because you slept on top of me and I did not want to go home. Nothing happened,” he said as he kissed her neck and his nose was touching her neck. He had a smile on his lips. She knew that by his sweet touches.

“Okay, why didn't you leave?” Lauren looked upwards at the ceiling. She did not want to leave the warmth but she did not want to look at him at that moment.

“Because I liked it here, and I would be lonely at home,” he said with a chuckle and then began playing with a lock of her red hair. She turned at him and smiled as she leaned close towards him. He touched her face, and grasped her chin as she pulled her towards him. He kissed her again but it was a sweet kiss.

“Thank you for letting me stay in, Ariel,” he laughed at her disgust but then that disgust turned into a grin.

“Okay, up you go, Prince Eric,” she shoved him off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. She could feel his eyes follow her. She brushed her hair and teeth. Then washed her face. Today was going to be a relaxing day since it was Saturday and she did not work today. She also did not have school on Monday since it was Presidents Day and Saturday happened to be Valentine’s Day. 

“Kym and William really outdid themselves this Valentine’s Day,” she laughed and got out of the bathroom to find Kieran in the kitchen. She walked into her room, and got dressed. She walked in the kitchen, and smiled at Kieran.

“Morning, sweetie,” he smiled at her cringe and her smack. He was putting some eggs on the pan to fry to make an omelette. He seemed pretty good at cooking that made her curious as to why he knew so much.

“I did not know you could cook,” she said as she looking at the array of items he had already made for breakfast.

“Yes, I was a culinary student until I dropped that program to pursue aviation,” he nodded as he munched on a red bell pepper.

“Oh, wow, interesting. I am a criminal justice major like Kym, my friend who ditched me yesterday,” she laughed at Kym. She was going to make her pay despite enjoying the blind date.

“Nice, I assume you want to be a detective?” He turned to her after he finished chopping some more vegetables.

“Yes, I do! It is something I am good at,” she smiled and turned to the countertop to help him with the breakfast. She placed the dishes on the table, and put the silverware as well. She played some Sintra on her record player. Then, she opened the curtains to let the light inside.

“Nice, nice,” he grinned and placed the last item on the table. He stared at her for a bit before she sat down in front of him. He took a fork and started to eat. He did not say anything but occasionally, Lauren would catch him smiling at her.

“Omg, is there something in my hair?” Lauren finally asked when she caught him staring at her. He looked so cute when did that.

“No, but I think I am eating with a bonita chica so I wanted to admire the view,” he smirked and munched on his food.

“Oooh, he is a real charmer, Prince Eric,” she flirted with him and ate her hashbrown. Kieran laughed and ate another bite. After he was done, he got all the dirty dishes and began washing them. She did not expect him to be here at all but here they were. He was being so considerate for a stranger she just met.

“You are not bad yourself, you know?” He laughed at her after he finished washing the dishes and began putting whatever he used away. He grinned when she joined me as well. They were a great team. She felt that he was going to charm her heart. She would not let that happen. Not yet. It was too soon. She could not move on yet. Her wounds were still cutting her deep. The betrayal and infidelity hurt her soul. She could not forget when she found them together.

She felt so sick that she could have vomited right there if Kym had not been there for her. She was a special friend. She yelled at her ex and told him and her lady of the night to get the hell out of her apartment.

She was in a daze when Kieran touched her hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked her with his brows stitched together. He gently rubbed her hand to give her reassurance.

“I was just thinking about my ex-boyfriend.” She stated with little emotion, and used her other hand to remove some tears from her eyes.

“Tell me about it. I know you feel bad, I can sense your energy. It’s okay, Lauri,” he said gently and walked over to her and placed an arm around her. He picked her up and walked her over to the couch to sit her down. She was pale but sad. She had not said a word, but she began slowly spilling over.

“I--I don’t expect much from this,” she gestured at them and he tilted his head at her, “I was cheated on from my long term partner who I thought I would marry a couple weeks ago. Kym has been getting me dates so that I can forget about him.”

She paused and read his energy. It was all good so she continued her story, “I do not want to be in a relationship right now… I do like you. I am attracted to you but I think I need to take things to a slow level because of what happened with my former lover.”

Kieran nodded and ruffled his black hair, “I know, Lauren. William told me about your terrible breakup and warned me to take things to a slow level. So, these are not new. That’s why I did not expect much either! I just want you to know that I do care about you. You are a sweet person with clipped wings. I want you to fly. I want to help you learn how to fly. So, you can have me as a friend, lover, or anything. I will be here. I know it may seem strange but I feel this bond. I do not know how to explain it but I feel like the Fates have destined this to happen one way or another and I can’t help feeling that you were that girl I liked when I was a young kid.”

Lauren was quiet for a bit but she could not help look up at Kieran with soft eyes, “I think you are correct. You are the kid I met. I just was too shy to say.”

Kieran nodded and gripped her tighter, “What is this lowlife’s name so I can beat them up?”

“Hahah, I don’t want you to do that… Maybe embarrass him but okay, his name is Charlie Tomphkins.”

His eyes darkened, and Lauren stared at him with concern. She did not want him messing around with Charlie. He could hurt him and that would be bad.

“I won’t promise anything, but I will be keeping a close eye on this bastard.” He straightened and put an arm around Lauren. He leaned his head against her shoulder, and began to sing softly a love song. Lauren was quiet and she was not expecting that at all, but she appreciated the gesture.

“Kieran, do you have work to do?”

“Nope, I took a day off.” He smiled at her and picked up a glass of water from the coffee table. He still held her in his arms. He was definitely a charmer and Lauren knew that she would feel that he would try to charm her. He was already charming his way to her heart, and she could not have it just yet.

“Ah, okay, that is nice. What are you going to do then?” Lauren asked as she got up to look for a record to play. She loved music. She could not live without.

“I am going to spend a day with a pretty girl.” Kieran winked at her, and he followed her as well. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. 

She giggled and yelped, “Stop it Kieran. That tickles!”

He smiled even more and picked up in his arms. He twirled her around and set her down. He put one hand on her waist and began to dance with her. He loved dancing. It was his favorite thing to do.

“Okay, we shall dance, darling,” he smiled and twirled her around. The music began to play and soon enough they were dancing and having a good time together. The door opened quietly and Kym Ladell walked in with a bundle of things in her arms. It was mostly watermelons for that matter. 

“Ooo, am I interrupting something?” Kym smirked as she placed her things on the table and watched the dancing duo freeze like ice before her eyes.

“Kym Anne Ladell, why did you leave me like that?” Lauren said as she made a face at her. Kym just laughed it off, and shrugged it off.

“It was actually WIlliam’s idea by the way. I knew you were going to get angry at me but he insisted that I get Kieran here on a date for Valentine’s since he did not want him feeling left out. And it turns out he was right, that fool. Now, I will have to give him $5 for not believing what I am seeing right now.” Kym gestured at the closeness of the two, and they repelled from each other briefly until Kieran pulled Lauren back towards him.

“All right, Kym… yes, we are kinda dating?” She looked at him and he smiled at Kym. He gave her a squeeze.

“We are dating, Ladell. Tell Hawkes I give my thanks for helping meet an amazing girl.” Kieran smiled at Lauren and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was looking at her as if she was jewels. Lauren blushed a little, and shook her head.

“Well, thanks Kym. Now I have a man trying to woo me again,” she laughed a belly laugh and Kym grinned at her. She was glad her friend was happier than before. She hoped that Kieran would help her heal from her wounds. 

“No problem, Lauren. You deserve someone who looks at you like you are the only girl in the world.” Kym smiled honestly and grabbed a velvet cupcake. Kym bounced up the stairs and slammed her door. She sighed as she sunk down on her knees. She was feeling low, but she did not want Lauren to worry about her.

Meanwhile, Lauren was busy trying to get things ready for the day. Kieran was still there with her. However, she was not sure how to feel about him. She did like him, but she wanted to go slow. Now that she was dating, she was definitely going to keep her feelings intact. 

“Do you want to go on an adventure with me?” She asked him with a smile. He turned to her and tilted his head at her.

“Should I?” He raised his eyebrow and then laughed, ``Let’s pretend I am Prince Eric and you are Ariel so let’s go on a boat ride and sing-along.”

Lauren laughed but her eyes softened and she touched his face. He tilted his head and looked at her eyes. She closed the gap and gave him a sweet kiss.

“SMILE, Y’ALL!!”

Kym snapped a photograph on her camera, Both of them jumped, and stared down at Kym. 

“I’m going to kill you, Kym,” Lauren said as she was going to go after her, but Kieran held her back.

“No, it’s fine, but let’s get out of here,” he kissed her neck and pulled her away to the door.


End file.
